


Never anger a God

by AlphaLima1980



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLima1980/pseuds/AlphaLima1980
Summary: A Retelling of the myth of Cassiopeia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yautja Prime Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elven_prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [elven_prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy) in the [Yautja_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Looking for a spin on greek mythology, except with yautjas. Pick a myth, i dont care which, but make the gods Yautjas. Do a twist on the myth, try to make it work with yautja lore. Make it happen in the Bronze Age. Smut is optional, but bonus points if it's there lol. I guess not all greek myths are naughty lol.

**Kingdom of Aethiopia, Circa 1200 BCE**

There were dark days for the kingdom of _Aethiopia_ , Death befell over the coastal _poleis_ and people disappeared in the lair of a Sea monster. Pdei’Dawon, the patron god of the city, was angry at the incredible vanity of his queen Kassiope.

\- o -

A moon ago, The Gods returned for his annual ceremony, demanding the sacrifice of seven young maidens, the Mighty God’s celestial carriage came from the sea, flying swiftly over the waves and it landed on the Labyrinth’s outer plaza, near the royal palace. Pdei’Dawon or Poseidon as they call him descended from the ramp, accompanied by his daughters, the _N’reis_ , famous for their ability in combat.

To prove it, the sisters demanded for a _kehrite_ to be ready for the upcoming trials. The _kehrite_ was a circular combat arena on top of the maze used for the other ritual, and while their brothers the N'rites obtained their warrior markings, the N’reis practiced hand-to-hand combat while the rest of the attendants, Queen Kassiope and Lord Pdei’Dawon included, both sitting on bronze and orichalcum thrones respectively.

Te’this was fighting against her sister Ke’to, moving in circles looking for the best opportunity to attack. Measuring every move, Ke’to launched herself into the charge, hitting Te’this in the chest with her right elbow, taking her by surprise, but the muscular female did not fall off the platform, but stopped just on the edge and roared with rage.

Te’this spat out phosphorescent green blood and struck back. She jumped and fell right into Ke’to, and using both her arms as a hammer, struck her so hard on the head that Ke’to fell on her back and slid across the basalt stone floor, stopping a few steps from Queen Kassiope's feet.

\- "Get up" growled T’this "the fight that begun would not end until the end"

Ke’to stood up angrily, a thread of ichor dripping down her forehead. Te’this attacked again, but Ke’to dodged her, shifting to her left, taking Te’this by the arm and bending him from behind his back. Te’this hit Ke’to on the forehead with her hind head, she released her and the female took advantage of this to turn around, take her by the shoulders and give her a strong blow with her knee. Ke’to doubled over in pain and Te’this finally kicked her so hard that she fell backwards, out of the _kehrite_.

The spectators roared and cheered with excitement; all of them except Kassiope. That didn’t go unnoticed by Pdei’Dawon.

As the audience began to disperse into the banquet hall, the queen whispered to Kepheus, her husband.

\- "That was a mediocre fight, apparently the standard of the gods in terms of fight has decreased during the last cycles" she said with an indifferent tone and making a gesture of disgust. "Who knows what charade their warriors will do in the depths of the maze? Surely they just want to get drunk and have some fun with the tribute maidens."

-“Are you mad!?” Kepheus admonished his wife. "You will make the gods condemn us.”

But his wife just turned around, headed for the feast. Meanwhile, Pse’Dawon was furious.

“How that _M’rkata_ woman dared to insult my precious daughters?” He thought. He had retained himself from ripping to pieces the insolent woman.

His daughters were fierce huntress and the fight was a demonstration, not a death match… worst. She had insinuated the blooding trials were no more than _K’sibata_ and _Har’Sati_.

-“Maybe I must show her what the trials are about…” The self-appointed god pondered, and then he headed for the entrance of the labyrinth.

In the bowels of the structure, hundreds of _nok_ below the sea level, lay the mother of the _R'ksas_ , the beasts used to prove the worth of youth during trials. A monstrous creature as black as the moonless night and with sharp fangs like daggers imprisoned there since ancient times, when the first gods came to this miserable world.

Its name was Tunannuss, one of the names of his God of the Death Cetanu, but Pdei'Dawon called her Cetus, Cetanu's envoy.

The beast was chained to a device that kept it in stasis until its damn offspring was required for testing, but not today. Cetus would be released to punish that foolish woman and all her people would suffer. They would beg and then she would show the queen what happens when you insult a god.

He unsheathed his favorite weapon, a triple-pointed retractable spear, with a heavy blow, destroyed the controls that kept the monster locked in its cold prison. Sparks flew from the panel and small red warning lights came on.

Pdei'Dawon then removed his _orichalcum_ bracelet and pressed a few high-reliefs on it. Red symbols began to blink along with a beep that grew faster and faster. He placed the bracelet in one of the tunnels that was directly under the sea and got out of there. The place would be flooded and the monster would be free to spread terror and destruction in the kingdom.

\- o –

Pdei’Dawon boarded the _Hippokampe_ along with his daughters, the surviving marked warriors, and the rest of the entourage. The fish-shaped aircraft took off from the ground and hovered over the waves for a few moments and then accelerated towards the stars.

Kepheus sighed in relieve. The gods were gone and they’ll didn’t return until the next cycles. He honestly had thought Posidon, would tear them in front of their people for the affront, he would punish his insolent wife later.

The first sign that something was wrong came a few moments later, when the Earth rumbled and the sea withdrew to return with force, destroying the fishermen's homes in the bay.

-“Heeeelp!” people cried out to the Lord of the Sea "Posidon, please have mercy on us!"

But the god didn’t return. Soon after, Kepheus's envoys searched the rubble for dead and alive alike, in the end several people had disappeared without a trace.

The next night, screams of terror invaded the neighborhood of the city near a cave formed on the cliff by the action of the waves. Several guards disappeared and others were dead, terribly mauled. Witnesses claimed that a black creature black as Pandora's tears, with sharp crystalline fangs and a long serpentine tail capable of cutting a man in two, had taken them away.

-“Big as a boat, the monster has no eyes, because it does not need them to see in the abyss where it came from" the terrified fisherman narrated in a broken voice. Kepheus listened intently. According to survivors, the beast had emerged from nearby caves.

-“This is all for you," he recriminated Kassiope. "You angered Posidon and now he has sent us that terrible evil."

-“What do you call insolence? Tell me husband, Am I not more beautiful than Poseidon's daughters, those _N’reis_? Did you comment on our bed that a thousand times you preferred to lie with a dirty courtesan than with one of those horrible Amazons? Those were your words!" Kassiope appealed.

-“But I never said it on HIS face!" The king replied angrily.

The fights always ended like this, the queen had unprecedented vanity and never accepted defeat. The king only cared about protecting her people from ongoing evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Libu, Circa 1200 BCE**

The veteran hunter Par’sei was emerged from the temple buried in the desert. The still dripping head of the abomination hung from one hand and his curved  _ H’rpe  _ on the other. The yellow-reddish sand sizzled in contact with the monster's poisonous blood.

Atha’nuti, the leaderess of the clan had tasked him with killing the  _ Gar'jana _ , born from a huntress during the current trials. The  _ Chi’va  _ had gone wrong and the unblooded huntress was impregnated and later killed when the creature emerged from her chest, the hunter was sent to end the problem.

He had infiltrated the wretched hive into which the creatures, now out of control had turned the holy temple. He had disposed of two of the guards and then, the  _ Gar’jana  _ had tried to sneak behind Par’sei, but he was expecting this, turned quickly and used his  _ Cha’kra  _ disc as a shield, holding the creature's attack long enough to use its  _ H'rpe  _ to behead the abomination.

It was a truly hideous beast. Long, rubbery tubes fell down the side of her eye-less head in a mockery of dreadlocks, like black rubber serpents. Its skin was a greenish-black clammy exoskeleton and it had also four set of extra mandibles typical of his race.

-”It will make a fine honor piece on Atha’nuti’s trophy room” he thought, the clan leaderess would surely be more than pleased.

He typed a few commands on his wrist computer and a craft materialized in the dry-hot air. His ship  _ Tha’laris _ , was golden colored and had a pair of anti-gravity thrusters on supports ornate like a bird's wings. He climbed the ramp and placed the monster’s head inside a stasis container. Then he sat down in the command chair and prepared to go home.

The ship took off amid a cloud of dust and ascended south. A moment later the ship's holographic screen lit up and Atha'nuti in her orichalcum armor appeared in front of him.

-"You must head farther south, to the kingdom of Aethiopia" she ordered. "There are rumors of a  _ R'ka M'atr  _ creating havoc there"

Par'sei's eyes sparkled with excitement, a R'ka mother would make an excellent addition to her collection, but there was a problem.

-"That is in Lord Pdei'Dawon's territory" he said.

Ten  _ V'rse  _ prior, Pdei'Dawon and Atha'nuti had fought a war over the territories around the inner sea of this continent, and they had made a truce. Invading another clan's territory could be disastrous, especially one that was not in good terms.

-"Lord Pdei'Dawon had abandoned those people, We're lucky he hadn't decided to burn that kingdom from the orbit.

-"I'm on my way, Leaderess" Par'sa acknowledged.

The Tha'laris corrected course and headed for the coastal kingdom. From the air, it seemed intact, the palace and temples weren't destroyed, but the housing structures next to the shore were damaged by a flood.

"Maybe part of the temple collapsed and the waves ravaged the coast" he thought.

As the ship circled the palace, Par'sei watched few shapes waving him from the plaza, there were mostly soldiers and a few peasants. Some of them had blood stains on their clothing. He landed on the large circular space.

-"Greetings!" The one who seemed the leader approached him. "Thanks to merciful Athena" he pray, recognizing the markings on Par'sei's armor.

He stood silent, waiting for the little human to explain himself.

-"I'm king Kepheus, my wife Queen Kassiope had insulted Posidon and as punishment he had made the earth shook and the ocean drown us. Then he sent the monster Ketus to punish us"

What the king told him confirmed what Par'sei already suspected. The underwater section of the temple collapsed and caused a tidal wave, the collapse would have released the  _ R'ka _ . The elder continued.

-"Posidon had abandoned us and now we're defenseless against the monster. For a moon it has taken many lives, and last night it attacked the palace." He explained.

-"Show me" Par'sei ordered

The King guided him to throne room, escorted by the remaining guards.

-"It came from here, killed the guards and took my wife and daughter back to its lair."

On the floor there was an opening. Par'sei examined it, it lead to the sewer system. If the  _ R'ka M'atr  _ had been abducting humans for a few  _ R’tri  _ he will deal with a lot of the creatures down there. Without hesitation he jumped into the black void.

the tunnel stretched for hundreds of meters until it emptied into the sea, but as it progressed through the darkness, Par'sei saw that the tunnel had been cut by a crack and it was guessed that the  _ R'ka  _ had excavated a tunnel from its den to the drainage system. He continued down the tunnel with smooth walls and covered in black resin.

-" _ Z'rika _ " he said, touching the sticky material with which the creatures built their nest, which must be nearby.

moments later, he entered a cavernous space covered in stalactites, the light entered through a hole in the ceiling and fell into a pool of dark blue water. There was no sign of the creatures, but the ground was covered in  _ R'ka's  _ bulbous eggs, most of them empty. It was when Par'sei saw the remains of the people kidnapped by the monster hanging on the walls. They all had holes in their chests, except one. On a rock near the pool, with the arms attached to the wall by resin was Andromede, the king’s daughter.

-”Help me” the woman cried.

Par’sei used his enhanced vision mode from the mask, she wasn’t impregnated yet.

-”My mother…” the young woman pointed high up the ceiling, there, Queen Kassiope was glued upside down. A close inspection revealed the Queen was already dead.

But the  _ R’ka  _ was nowhere to be found, he must be there taking care of his monstrous offspring, he scanned the cavern and there was nothing. Par’sei proceeded to free the cocooned princess when a gurgling sound came from the water. A glossy black crown emerged from the pool, followed by a massive body with two pairs of hands and a long serpentine tail.

“ _ Yabh _ !” he roared and pulled his sword and  _ cha’kra _ .

The monster hissed and charged towards them, Par’sei pushed Andromede out of the creature’s path and into a  _ crevasse _ , just in time to avoid being ripped apart. The  _ R’ka M’atr  _ threw a few blows easily evaded by the veteran hunter.

The  _ R’ka  _ hissed and growled again, now using its tail as a whip, Par’sei evaded it by jumping at the time he used the  _ cha’kra  _ to bisect its sharp tip. The creature screeched furiously and charged, knocking down two of the main columns of the cavern. A large rock fell, narrowly missing Par'sei, Andromede in the rift, cried out. The creature spun around, ready to kill the woman. Par'sei took advantage of the distraction to grab her fallen  _ H'rpe  _ again, leaping onto the  _ R'ka M'atr's  _ back.

\- o -

King Kepheus looked into the dark hole expectantly. The guards readied their spears in case the monster returned. Moments before, they had heard a blood-chilling scream and wondered if the hero was now dead.

A rumor ran through the floor. " _ No! no more tremors _ " the king thought in horror " _ Posidon must be enraged for having sent an envoy from Athena _ "

Noises came from the tunnel. The guards looked at each other in terror, was the monster going to emerge again to finish the job? A black head poked out of the gap, the crystalline fangs dripping with drool on an eyeless face rendered the old king speechless. "Posidon, have mercy please"

But the monster did nothing, the head finished popping out but that was it. Beneath her, Par'sei emerged followed by the princess, safe and sound but dirty. Cetus's head fell to the ground with a thump. Her still fresh blood sizzled on contact with the marble of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all. The story ends with Perseus killing Cetus. The epilogue about Perseus claiming Andromeda as his wife and flying away with her is missing here, maybe another story... Also, this story follow the version of the myth in which Perseus beheads the monster, not using Medusa's head to turn it into stone (That wouldn't work in this version).  
> Hope you had enjoy it and please, write more stories about myths, specially those with Zeus and that Golden shower.


End file.
